The invention concerns a cutter-mixer and bed-straw spreader wagon for cutting and mixing fibrous products such as fodder grass or straw silages for the distribution of the straw outside the wagon for making litters.
It is known that special cutter-mixer wagons which have a distribution group for tossing the straw outside the wagon are used to make litters.
In particular, the cutter-mixer and bed-straw spreader wagon which is object of the Italian Patent No. V194A000047 by the same inventor of the present patent, is able to cut and mix every product for a zootechnical use and is also used for the distribution of the straw outside the wagon for realizing litters is known.
The distribution group of the car is substantially formed of a duct which by a fan, conveys the cut straw from the screw feeders of the wagon to an adjustable delivery opening, and is connected to the end of the conduit which directs the throwing of the straw towards the zones where the litters will be realized.
In particular, the fan causes the volute to be applied laterally on one side of the wagon. Inside is arranged an impeller having blades with a curved outline that are started by a hydraulic engine. Therefore it is substantially a centrifugal fan of the known kind.
One drawback of the distribution group, is that the throwing distance which this distribution group realizes is rather limited.
The present invention intends to overcome such a limitation by having a cutter-mixer and bed-straw spreader wagon distribution group for the straw that can throw distances much greater than the cutter-mixer and bed-straw spreader wagons of the known kind.